Presentation
Presentation Hardware and Software Nowadays, computers contain a processor, power supply, motherboard, memory, and video cards. If engineers had to understand every component of the computer and “how all these things work in detail, no code would ever get written” (Tanenbaum, 2009, p. 1). Tanenbaum explained that managing and optimally using all these components could be very challenging. This is where operating systems come into play. Computers are equipped with a layer of software called an operating system (OS). An OS is the one piece of software that is necessary to use in a computer. The OS provides a graphic user interface (GUI) that allows easy navigation of the computer. Tanenbaum explained that the OS helps to handle and manage all the resources being used within the computer. Below is a list of the hardware and software necessary to build a computer. Hardware Tower/Case: The tower is a housing environment that holds all the internal components of a computer. The tower helps shield these components from dust, dirt, static, and other hazards. Power Supply Unit (PSU): The PSU converts power from the wall outlet so that it can be used to power your computer. The power is sent through cables to the motherboard and other components of the computer. Motherboard (MOBO): The motherboard is the main circuit board of the computer. The motherboard is the central connection of every component within the computer. It holds the CPU, RAM, Hard Drive, graphics card, and more. Random Access Memory (RAM): The short-term memory of the computer. Ram allows the computer to perform calculations; the data from these calculations is stored temporarily in the RAM. When the computer is shut down the data is lost. Not having enough RAM in your computer could cause your computer to run slow. Central Processing Unit (CPU): The CPU is also known as the processor. The CPU is the brain of the computer, and it carries out commands. Whenever the user presses a key or takes an action, instructions are sent to the CPU to perform the task (Goodwill Community Foundation, 2019). Graphic Processing Unit (GPU): The GPU is also known as the video or graphic card. The GPU is responsible for what the user sees on their monitor. Nowadays GPUs are built into the motherboard, but the video performance is low. If you use graphic-intensive programs on your computer, you can add a dedicated GPU to the expansion slot on the motherboard for better performance. Hard Disk Drive (HDD): The hard drive is where software and files are stored. Unlike RAM, the hard drive is for long-term storage. The hard drive will store data until the user deletes it. Even if the user turns off the computer, the data is still saved. Software Operating System (OS): The OS tells the hardware how to interact with the actions of the user and software. The OS is the primary form of software running on the computer. Is organizes files and folders and provides a GUI for the users to easily navigate the computer (Bura, 2016).